25 years
by Emma31622
Summary: Mrs. Weasley's alziemers


Mrs. Weasley opens the door to find Lupin and Tonks waiting to be let in. "Hello, Molly!" Lupin says. "Oh how wonderful to see you again, it feels as if its been 20 years or more!" She replies. "How did everything go at the school? Is everybody safe? We were tied up an-" "Everybody is just fine, oh those boys, I could kill them! Always up to something, can ypu believe it? Fireworks! During class! They'll land themselves in Azkaban one day!" Lupin and Tonks look at each other confused and Molly lets them in. Lupin and Tonks sit at the table with Molly and Tonks says, "Molly, I think the water is boiling over" "What water?" She replies. "Oh! Yes, Im making dinner, will you care to join us?" She asks as she turns the water down. Albus comes down stairs and realizes its Tonks and Lupin sitting at the table. He takes his wand out and points it at them, asking for proof of their identity. They give it and Molly says, "Oh stop being so jumpy. Would you help me set the table, Harry?" "Sure", Al replies. He sets the table and Lupin asks, "How is everything Harry? How is the school? Will the Order be joining us soon?" Molly intergects "Lupin, give the boy some time hes only just got here. We can talk about school when the family is all here. We have all summer." Lupin agrees and Tonks says, "Harry, youre acting a bit odd, is everything ok?" "Mm, fine" Al says and goes upstairs. Molly and the couple talknfor a while and the trio comes in through the front door. "Oh Harry, " Molly says as she slowly walks over to pat the dirt off the three, "I thought you'd gone upstairs, how did you guys get so dirty? Playing Quittage again? Well its almost dinner time, get washed up" The three see Lupin and Tonks, whip out their wands and demand proof of their identity. They get the proof they need and sit down. "But we burried you" Hermione says as Harry checks dinner. There is nothing on rhe stove but evaporating water in a pot, so Harry starts dinner. Tonks and Lupin explain that they were caught by Death Eaters who had magically transformed into themselves, possibly by pollyjuice, just after they got to the tower. They were brought to a small building and were thrown in, and forced potions every few days. "We need to do something" Molly said, "When youre attacked at Hogwarts, you know its time to get a move on. We need to do something." Al comes down stairs with Rose and the couple are stunned. Hermione says, "Lupin, Tonks, this is Rose, my daughter. And Al, Harry and Ginnys younger son. "I apologize" says Lupin, "You look so much like Harry, I thought you were him" "I get that a lot" says Al, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for setting the table, Al, sitndown dinnet wilk be ready soon" Molly says, smiling. "Youre welcome, Gran" he says, realizing dinner is nowhere nesr finished. "Its been 25 years" says Ron, and Lupin sits shocked as Tonks starts crying about missing her son growing up. "If its any consolation, " Rose starts, "He's been raised as if he had parents. I really thought he wss my cousin until I was 10". Arthur, Ginny, and George arrive for dinner and Ginny tells everyone that Hugo and Lilly are with a friend, so the family and the couple talk until dinner is ready. "Where is that boy?" Mrs. Weasley asks. "Fred is always late for dinner these days! He must be out with that girl again". "Yes mum. Thats where he is" George says as he smiles awkwardly. After dinner Mrs. Weasley goes to bed and the kids go out to play quittage whike the others tell of everything that happened at Hogwarts, and tell them that, though unrelated to everything that has happened, Mollys memory has never been worse.

Late that night, after everyone has gone to bed, they are awoken to Mollys screams and runndown stairs to find her on the floor, crying and looking at the family clock. "HE'S DEAD!" She cries, "SOMEONES MURDERED MY BOY! I TOLD HIM IT WASNT SAFE TO BE OUT AT NIGHT ANYMORE" There is no reasoning with her. She firmly believes her son Fred has been murdered that night. Arthur brings her back to bed. Some of the others try to sleep and some stay downstairs, wanting to talk but staying silent, too shocked to say anything. "Shes never been this far" Ron says. They stay up silently for a couple hours, then go to bed. Everybody is finally able to go to sleep. They wake up later that morning, but their Molly does not.


End file.
